Star Wars Noir story
by Noir Detective
Summary: Two years after clone wars one Sector ranger got case that will change his whole life.   Well if he survives...  OC and maybe slightly AU it is my first fic so it may be overrated reviews would be nice...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Location: Coruusant (Imperial center) 7th residential district ,Broadway 221B**

**Time:** **15. 5. 983 Y.a.R.r. Almost Two Years after order 66**

I was standing near the window overlooking the streets of Corrusant smoking

one cigarette after another deeply in thoughts. I was complementing how in name of all nine hells I got into this situation... no mess... that is more precise. How could at a first glance simple and seemingly routine case turn into **this** is beyond me but shit happens and now is late to cry over spilled glass of blue milk.

What was my problem you would ask?

Before I will get to that I should start with some bit of introduction about myself. My name is Sidney Amand Marlowe. Sid for short. Some of the people would say that I am a mutt, because I am mix of several races, basically I look like a human with a white (I don't mean like Caucasian but like a snow) skin and hair plus I have brown eyes.. My mom is a human Corellian and she had one night stand with man who had mixed heritage of Arkanians offshoot and Sephis, which resulted in me. I was born in 960(1) after the Ruusan Reformation.

I work as Sector Ranger. Sector ranger is a law enforcing agency which was founded in a days of the old republic some 3000 years ago as the Senate mandated the creation of a universal police agency, charged with apprehending criminals and keeping the peace. While local law enforcement agencies are restricted by jurisdictional boundaries, the Sector Rangers are able to pursue criminals anywhere within a given sector or even beyond to bring them to trial. Interesting fact about sector Ranger is that we have the right to commandeer local policemen or make use of Republic or Imperial vessels in the course of our duties and because we have a reputation for fairness and aloofness from petty politics, most citizens spoke with us more willingly than officers of their law enforcement agencies and this applies even at places like Nar Shaddaa or Tatooine.

I joined Sector Rangers not long after begining of the Clone wars. I was studding law and galactic economics when the war broke out, but because some of my opinions and articles about rightness of war and it justification were labeled as separatist my academic career went to its abrupt end. Shortly after that I run into some problems and the whole situation ended in my recruitment into Sector Rangers. After finishing my training I served with several rangers rookies on Corrusant after 8 months there I have learned lots of things including fact that If I do everything by the book is often the safest way how to be killed in the line of duty. Anyway I have become bit trouble maker doing my work my own way, but unfortunately for my superiors I had best results from our group so they have chosen path of the lowest opposition. They had promoted me to sergeant and relocated me to Correlian sector where I got my first solo cases. During these cases I have made my first encounters with Jedi order. It was interesting experience to work with them to say at least. Although I don't like working with partners, because they tend to die on me, I would mind having one of them as partner during most of my cases, even though I have found their uptight morals and sometimes unwillingness to listen to professional law enforcement agent that he knows what he is doing, were far from being desired ,but their abilities were outweighing these problems. Also during one of these missions I had accident where I have lost my left eye and since then I had to wear cybernetic replacement, because I was found incompatible with cloned replacements. During the dawn of the clone wars I was promoted to lieutenant and I was constantly send from one end of galaxy to another. The end of the Clone wars and the destruction of Jedi order caught me on Ryloth where I was trying to bring down one bunch of slavers who were abducting twileks children.

The transformation of the republic into empire was a big surprise for me although I considered the whole situation as very suspicious and I think that I wasn't the only one who had this train of thought between of us rangers. Plus there where other things that had very strange timing: like the supposed betrayal of Jedi order and its destruction….

It was too neat… too coincidental…

And I don't believe that there are coincidences.

To make things worse my copper nose was itching but I couldn't do a single thing about it. Because if I started digging into these things. I strongly suspect that my colleagues would have keep finding pieces of me across the galaxy. Although it bothered me to no end, this wasn't the way I would like to end.

Well now you know something about my history so I will return to present.

This whole thing started about four weeks ago when I have just returned to Corrusant, after particularly hard case of weapons smuggling. When a case file landed on my table. At first it wasn't looking to be something out of ordinary routine. Murder and break in inside of the one history museum. From the first look I thought that this was some sort of mistake it looked like pretty straightforward case that should be handled by Corrusant Security Forces, but the man who was murdered Professor Steynjar was archeologist from one of the leading Arkanians universities who was doing research there. And his Dean, after week of investigation without no progress, had throw fit about incompetence of CSF on his Arkanian senator, who talked to head of ISB Yularen and he in his endless wisdom threw this case on ISR and that's how it ended on my desk.

One of my first moves was that I went on CSF headquarters and picked up their reports. They have done pretty good job. From what I have gathered from them, the whole security of that part of the museum was pretty lousy. It looked like that victim had unexpected visitor who had entered his office when he was there. it looked like that he was just on the wrong place in the wrong time. One shot to the head. Only things what were missing were two ancient tomes and professor's laptop. There were no security cameras in that area and our killer haven't left any clues to identify him no finger prints, no DNA, nothing it seemed like the professor was killed by a ghost…

Standard procedures lead me to dead ends my victim had no enemies, hell he even hadn't been fined for speeding or incorrect parking of his speeder.

Then I have found one thing that spurred my interest when I have read the list of books and tomes the professor was borrowing from the archives of the museum all of them centered around one of the oldest generally known myth of the Jedi order.

The valley of the Jedi.

**AN: This is my first fic so I will appreciate all reviews also I would like to note that English is my second language so please be gentle. If you see any mistake please PM me so I can correct them.**

**This is edited version. With a bit of luck I will be posting second chapter in a week.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine I am just playing in Georges sandbox... **

**Cheers ND**

(1) For those who aren't well versed in Star Wars calendar this year can be alternatively written as 40 Before Battle of Yavin. For more info about this year or Sector Rangers visit Wookiepedia


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The valley of the Jedi

This place was legendary long lost burial place of the Jedi order, which held unimaginable power. The rumor is that this place is so infused with force that it could multiple numbers of midichlorians in your cells in a scale that meant that you ended up transformed into strong force user. But this is only what the legends says, reality may be different, however this place disappeared from the face of the galaxy millennia's ago.

This is nearly all what I and general public knows about valley. It is not much more than fairy tale. What I remember before beginning of clone wars there were several joined expeditions between Jedi order and various archeological and historical institutions. But none of these searches came to bear any fruition.

It is small wonder that empire left him doing his research, considering the fact that having any association with Jedi order in any form is considered worse than having full criminal record. But if this place really exists and is found by people like our "beloved" emperor or people of his type…

Well I wouldn't want to be in the same galaxy, If this happens…

This flashed through my mind. And I started to see that this case would be probably turning point in my life. Because conclusion that I was coming to weren't very encouraging and I wondered again why this case was assigned to me.

Probably because I was expendable…

I had to face the facts that even thought I had one of the highest rates of solved cases in a sector. I was loner who had previous contacts with Jedi order and people who were considered under new regime as undesirable, plus on top of that I was mongrel of human race… not good combination at all.

But what really worried me were conclusions I came to. The motive was getting clearer and I have already discarded possibility of random killing during robbery. Professor Steynjar probably found some trace leading to discovery of the valley. From the statements of the employees of the museum before his murder Steijar became incredibly excited about something, what he had found in the books that were stolen. Some of the witnesses had stated that he said that he made incredible breakthrough. What it was is unclear. Also he made several calls to untraceable numbers.

About identity of murder I had several theories. First, and which I considered as improbable, was that culprit was a Jedi or member of resistance who was trying to prevent discovery of the location of the valley. Second theory worked that Steynjar was killed by imperial officer or inquisitor in order of gaining power of the valley to usurp empire to their own hands. Third and in my opinion most probable he was killed from the orders of Emperor Palpatine. And Fourth theory worked with unknown third party with motive similar to one of the motives stated in the previous theories.

When I came to these conclusions I started to have this sinking feeling in my stomach that was stating I am fucked. Well the odds of success are very slim as anybody could tell you: never tell Corellian the odds.

Well. First thing I have done was that I started to search for the copies of books missing from Steynjars office. The reason was twofold: Firstly I could gain more information about Steynjar discoveries from them and with bit of luck I could trace the valley and found the killer there. Secondly I could learn more about people who have them or were trying to find them so I could pinpoint who had right motivation and to trace who had suddenly lost interest in locating them. Fortunately these books were pretty rare and ancient.

Anyway my list of potential owners, buyers and people interested was pretty small. I have contacted several literature and bibliophile specialists on ancient literature who promised me their cooperation if they find something. One thing that was slightly comforting was that Steynjar was, according to his colleagues, very secretive always encrypting his notes and actual research in very paranoid way.

And if the way how his diary was encoded was any indication of it. I doubt that the culprit will have easy time to decipher his notes to his research that were on the hard drive of his laptop without him.

That bought me some time, how much that was questionable.

After one weak without any new progress, I was getting pretty anxious, lots of people started to forcing me to bring this case to conclusion or put it to cold cases, as random killing during robbery. When one of my contacts came in with very interesting information about private auction of very rare books and items. What was even more interesting was that there was rumor that somebody will be selling lots of items related to Jedi order. This auction would be held on 14. 5.

My contact unfortunately wasn't able to get ahold of invitation for this happening, it would quite astonishing, if he managed that.

As this event was extremely hush-hush and for very selected community.

So I had one week to establish sufficient funds for the books and invitation for myself. Luckily he gave me list of people he suspected that would be participating this auction.

When I read the list. One of the names on that list: Azermant Oprcalek brought smile on my face.

Opracalek is… Well, truth to be told he is jack-of-all-trades trader, conman, gambler, collector and only devil knows what else. Only list of all his recent activities is taller than me and I am talking only about his legal ones…

And he owns me his hide to me. Because without me, he would be pushing the daisies. Three years ago I saved his life during one operation against weapon smugglers. He was dealing with them and they tried to double-crossed and kill him. Because, unknowingly for him he had bleed one of the gang bosses dry in one of his ventures few years back. So he had orchestrated as relation very complex sting, that would left Oprcalek bankrupt and his very slow demise in stomach of Sarlacc. Fortunately for him I have infiltrated their ranks by the time they were preparing their scheme against Oprsalek and I managed to prevent of all this to happen even though I didn't came unscathed I was pretty banged when that whole mess ended.

After that case ended he promised me, that if I ever find myself in need of his services he will happily do anything for me.

I heard that he is currently on Corrusant so I will have to call or visit him for the old time sake and to see, if he remembers his promise. He-he this is going to be fun.

I took communicator and dialed Oprcaleks number to his Corrusant residence. It took me five long minutes till I managed to convince his protocol droid that this is important call and that he should wake his master up.

I glanced on my watches 12:20 in the afternoon.

It took him five more minutes till Oprcaleks extremely grumpy face filled my holo-projector.

"Well cheery good morning or afternoon to you. Azermant" I greeted him cheekily. The scowl he made was really rewarding.

"Piss off" were his first word to me, followed by "Who are you and what do you want from me."

"Oh you don't recognize me?" I asked in mockingly hurt voice. "I admit that I had two my own eyes back then when we meet for the last time but otherwise I hadn't change that much"

His scowl deepened but then I saw spark of recognition in his face. "Marlowe?" he asked?

"In the flesh" I grinned at him. Again he scowled at me and gruffly asked "What do you want?"

"Listen, once you have told me If I ever need your help…"

If his face was any indication he not only remembered his promise but he was already regretting. I smirked on his face.

"I may require your help…."

The discussion that followed was long but in the end I managed to persuade him, that he would hand me his invitation, if I would pose as his delegate and I will buy him in his name certain object for him, he would cover all cost. And as this object wasn't technically illegal only extremely rare so I had no problems with that.

One of my problems down, still many more to go.

Another thing that concerned me was fact that for this auction I am going to need a lot of cash for those blasted books. They wouldn't be cheap no. And even thou I couldn't be considered as poor. The cash needed for this purchases was way too much for me, furthermore I couldn't use my service account and list it as expense if this proved to be dead end, my superiors would eat me alive.

I was creating and discarding one scheme after another on how to acquire sufficient funds when my communicator rang.

It was 2 o'clock and Dean Deatrues was making his daily call to annoy me with his question if I have finally solved Steynjars murder.

Gods that man is pain in the ass. I was toying with the idea of ignoring his call when idea struck me.

Dean Deatrues is head of one of the most influential Universities in empire and one of the wealthiest too. Maybe he could consider of helping me in acquiring more evidence to solve murder of one of his most precious employee.

It was worth of shot.

In the end I was left with drained psyche and with an unlimited credit-chit card to use it to cover expenses I might have during my investigation provided by dean Deatrues, it was quite a blessing…

I still had to do some preparation for that auction and only had four days for that, but I had enough for today.

The next four days passed in a blur. I have made lots of preparation for that auction mainly if anything went wrong.

Then came 14. 5. The stage is set.

Well lets get the ball rolling…

Location: Corrusant IC Coco town, Waterfront district 57836

Time: 14. 5. 20:50

Few minutes on Fourteenth before beginning of the auction I exited rented speeder in finely tailored suit and my favorite fedora on my head. With blaster strapped on left ankle with a jammer that was covering it and with pockets full of credits. I was standing before nondescript building in the middle of Coco town. This place looked deserted but the first impression might be deceitful.

I took deep breath and entered the building. Trying to ease myself, but still I couldn't get rid of very bad feeling I had

**AN: This chapter gave me lots of grief to create; next one should be ready in two weeks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I know I said that it will be posted in two weeks and it took me nearly five but I hit wall and I had broke through it.**

**D****isclaimer: Definitely not mine I am just playing in Georges Sandbox, also Marikane Cananvi belongs to fellow author Gone Rampant.**

Chapter 3

When I entered the building I was surprised by pristine condition of the entrance hall. It was relatively empty… well discounting that there were two obviously armed guards standing on the end of the corridor.

One was human and second Trandoshan, both of them were looking pretty mean. Even though they were wearing suits and had no weapons in hands, from the first look on that these two It was obvious that the had lots of bad toys hidden under their coats.

The human looked at me with good measure with suspicion and asked: Invitation?

I handed him my invitation while saying required passphrase: That why I am here for.

He looked satisfied enough and told me direction where to go but before they released me they scanned me to check, if I had any hidden weapons. Luckily the jammer I had was top notch so it hid my blaster pretty well.

I walked through corridors memorizing positions of doors and possible escape routes. It would seem unreasonable paranoid but I learned long time ago to trust my gut feeling and that was screaming that there is catastrophe hanging in the air with my name on the mind.

I reached hall that was unmistakable auction hall. It was decorated rather plainly. Several rows of chairs small podium with small board with table and that was all. I was feeling little pang of disappointed.

I don't know what I was expecting something…Probably something little bit more lavish, although this was nearly secret auction with what could be considered as contraband of illegal goods, but considering clientele it was rather plain.

I seated myself on my designated place and observed as the hall started to fill with variety of individuals I was suddenly glad that I was wearing variety of make up that changed my appearance that I looked like standard human with blond beard. Some of them could recognize me, as a Sector Ranger and things could get really ugly really fast.

I could see people from dozens different organizations both legal and illegal there were people who were associated with organizations, like proxies, for Hutt syndicate Black Suns, Riding Becks, Prince Xisor, hell I think I saw Bib Fortuna entering the hall, who is working for Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine.

I started to flip through datapad with the list of things what were going to be sold on this auction. My books were about half past the list. There were object that make me wonder how they got their hands on. There were quite a lot of lightsabers, force crystals, holocrons, books or object that belonged to several famous Jedi masters and many more.

Somebody just sat beside me.

I looked up from my datapad and glanced discretely to see, whom it might be.

I didn't recognize her at first.

Sitting next tome was purple skinned petite young twilek woman in her early twenties, maybe even younger it was hard to tell, with brown eyes, dressed in a simple formal outfit pants, shirt and suit jacket. She was wearing simple black headdress. I couldn't see any jewelry on her.

From all women that were attending this auction she was the most beautiful of them all, despite she wasn't wearing latest fashion and jewelry and nearly lack of make up, she outshone them all. At least in my eyes.

Further more to make her even more interesting for me there were several things that slightly out of place.

First thing that bugged me was the way how she had held herself I could feel defiance from her, but also deep sadness and despair, it was strange because it was completely different from the way how slaves had held themselves.

The second thing that I saw was the way, how she looked around, she was searching and analyzing hers surroundings for ways of possible escape routes and for possible adversaries. Also there was the way she looked on some people and I could get rid of the feeling that she was trying to hide from them.

And the third thing was that she looked familiar, but for force sake I couldn't remember from where.

I was so caught up in my thought that I didn't noticed that she turned her head towards me.

Damn she caught me staring at her and frowned then her expression changed to glare.

I hurriedly turned my head and for some strange reasonsI could feel blush coming to my cheeks.

Damn me.

I am behaving like some love struck teenager.

On the other hand, the glare she sent me that was clearly stating: "Keep your hands of me or I will yank yours balls or whatever you have off and make you eat it. And you will LIKE IT!", confirmed that she was no slave to anyone.

She turned her head from me toward the stage and to her own data pad and she started to browse in it. That's when it hit me from where I knew her.

And if I am not wrong the things will get even more interesting than they are.

_**####Flashback#####**_

**Location: Coruusant Jedi temple Healers Wing**

**Time: 8. 6. 980 Y.a.R.r**

I had just returned from combined operation between GAR, Jedi order and Sector Rangers. And before I went to debriefing I just went to Jedi healers to have my wounded shoulder re-bandaged and to get something to settle my stomach.

Why?

Well I wasn't very lucky, this operation was aimed against Corellian gun smugglers, who were getting weapons and ship construction to separatists and I was one of the operatives who were gathering info and therefor I was assignment to one of jedi strike teams to act as a scout for them and to gather evidence for later use for the trials.

That doesn't sound that bad bad does it? Just another day in my line of work.

And I considered as normal till the moment when I found out who were the other members of the strike team. It was core team of infamous 501st legion including their Jedi general infamous Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ashoka Tano.

During my mission I found out three things about them.

First thing 501st is full of nutcases.

Second thing was that Anakin Skywalker AKA Hero without fear, AKAI cant fly anything without crashing, AKA Demolition Man. Was self-absorbed jerk who shouldn't be allowed to pilot even howerchair. Honestly, if I ever get my hands on the moron who gave Skywalker flying license I will shoot him. No, on the second thought, I will tear his head off, put it into the vise and I will be playing with it for a very looong time. After only few hours in his company and one flight with him, I was wondering if could shoot him and get away with it.

On the plus side I know from where comes of Master Kenobi's famous dislike of flying. He must be a Holy man, if he didn't kill that smeghead of Skywalker.

Third thing that I found was that despite of being in company full of lunatics Padawan Ashoka Tano turned up as a decent young woman, with fiery temper and witty sense of humor. And I must admit I found fondness for this young Togruta.

So when we landed back to Jedi Temple I went to temple Halls of Healing to get my shoulder re-bandaged and to get something for my stomach, thanks to Skywalker, because I didn't want to throw up during debriefing.

Luckily for me I had hour before I was debriefed and Ashoka had proposed, that she will lead me there, because she wasn't needed for debriefing. And I gladly accepted.

When I was led to healers I could resist the urge and I asked Ashoka how in the world she handles hers master flying.

She just smiled sympathetically on me and said.

"You are in luck that master hadn't actually crashed this time"

I winced and said.

"Yeah true enough. But I must admit that despite I always considered myself as old pagan. And I was praying to whatever deity that was listening, to my desperate pleas, to guide his hands and prevent him from crashing."

She heartily laughed at my quip. And then she continued.

"But to answer your question after few flights with him I have written my last will and when I have to fly with him I update it and send it off in an airlock."

"Truly?" I asked incredulously. "Although it sounds pretty reasonable."

"Truly. And I am not alone in this practice. As far as I know master Kenobi and Cananvi do this on every flight with him and I suspect many other masters and knights do the same. And now I can predict that even some Sector Rangers will do so in the future." She said with cheeky smile.

"Indeed" I grumbled in reply.

Rest of the journey we spent in compassionate silence and when we arrived to healers we both bit each other goodbyes and went our separate ways.

After my wounds were attended I got direction from the healer on how to get to a room where my debriefing will take place and I set out to get there. Unfortunately I got lost on my way there. And ended in temples library. I just grumbled several choice words about lack of proper maps of temple and my own foolishness of getting lost and abruptly turned on my heel and crashed into somebody.

That somebody landed unceremoniously on her backside with a soft "ouch" and mountain of holobooks and datapads she was carrying scattered on the floor.

I immediately helped her on her foot and began to pick up hers books and datapads, apologizing profusely.

The commotion we caused probably drew attention of ancient master Jocasta Nu, who appeared from out of nowhere.

And with deep frown she asked. "Padawan Rachi Sitra, would you mind explaining, what in blazes is happening here?"

The newly named Rachi Sitra, young purple skinned twilek, turned deeper shade of purple and opened her mouth to answer master Nu, when I interrupted her saying.

"I am sorry master Nu, but it is all my fault. I abruptly changed direction of my walk and our collision became kinda inevitable." I said with a chuckle. She gave me a look that warmed me not to do this again and left with a nod.

I turned to Rachi and said. "Again I apologize for bumping into you like that."

She gave me a small smile and said in a slightly accented voice. "No worries, nothing really happened, so lets pretend that nothing really happened."

"That sounds as a splendid idea. And to introduce myself my name is Sidney Marlowe." I said with a slight bow.

"Charmed." She replied with small smile.

"Now that we are acquaintance, could I request little service from you?"

She raised an eyebrow to that.

"I am kinda lost and I need to get to room….

_**####End of flashback####**_

That was it.

She was Rachi Sitra. Jedi Archeologist and if my memory serves me well she was knighted shortly before order 66.

It was presumed that she was buried under several tons of rubles that had fallen on her due to intense fire of clones during order 66 and left to die. Apparently clones never bothered themselves to dig her body.

I knew that several Jedi's survived order 66, between them were masters Kenobi and Ti. I always wondered what had happened to Ashoka and I sincerely hoped that she was somewhere alive.

And I also wondered what was the truth about Skywalker end. I have pretty grim theory about him. That it is him who is the masked monster on the emperor leach called Darth Vader. There were several clues that were pointing to this scenario, but again it would be too dangerous even to try to verify this theory.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I missed opening speech and first few items being sold.

Damn. I am losing my touch and so I turned my attention towards auction. I was successful to acquire my books,holocron for Oprcalek and strangely enough I have bought lightsaber.

I will have to cover it from my own personal expenses. It is beautiful weapon with yellow blade and simple hilt it was quite old accordingly to booklet we got, it came from private collection and was old about half of millennia. I am not sure from where came this urge to buy this weapon, but I learned long ago to listen my gut instinct and it was screaming to get that thing, that it will be useful in my nearest future.

Anyway during auction, I couldn't help my thoughts from wandering towards Rachi Sitra. Why was she here? It is dangerous, she could be recognized and with the bounty on the head of every living Jedi still in place. Was she here to sell some artifacts or stuff she saved from the temple, she is selling them to buy herself way out of Coruusant or to finance resistance like Whiplash?

More and more questions popped into my mind, but without any sufficient answer. And confronting her didn't sound like a reasonable idea nor safe for my being, she could feel pushed into corner. And she would react accordingly to that and I don't think I would get away in one piece unscathed.

I will have to be careful. On one hand she could be great asset for my investigation or on the other hand she could be responsible for Steynjars murder. Decisions, decisions…

**TBC…**


End file.
